


First Time

by motherstone



Series: Writings [10]
Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherstone/pseuds/motherstone
Summary: Luger wanted to cheer his little brother up.
Relationships: Trellis & Luger (Amulet)
Series: Writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	First Time

It worried him, those first couple weeks. The child - a brother he had not heard of until prior his arrival - was a grieving and despondent specter in the house. _Give it time_ , his uncle had reassured, _moving on with the death of a loved one always took time_. And like the ever obedient man, he did, respecting his space, putting up with the heavy blanket that seemed to haunt the child wherever he goes.

Even then, he does have his limits. A stranger as his brother is, a broken expression on a little one is saddening to anyone except to the cruelest of people. A child should be _allowed_ to be a child, and Luger can understand the grief, knows all too well it will that it steals the years and denying a childhood if not mitigated.

It is perfectly safe within the village, even trekking among the woods provided you know the way, and wise enough not to disturb the wild animals roaming around. But Luger remains nervous, fists clenching and unclenching, not due to the pragmatic danger, but the embarrassment of what he is about to ask the child. Which is ridiculous, as it comes from a place of well intent, but overstepping his boundaries will always be frowned upon.

He had found the child staring at one of their neighbors, eyes fixated on a father with his daughter on his shoulders, their hands connected and reaching out as if he is guiding her imaginary wings. His other younger ones, swarmed his legs, begging for their turn, the father laughing and excusing them out of the way so they would not be trod upon, while the fortunate girl giggles with obvious delight. The child looks like he cannot look away. And that’s when Luger finally, _finally_ see something else in his eyes besides grief; a miniscule look of longing.

Luger taps the child on the shoulder, breaking out of his trance with a jolt, looking at him with wide eyes like a deer in headlights. It was an awkward, discomforting moment trying to eke out the offer to lift him as the child gapes at him with a look of perplexity at his jumbled words, but when he strings together the coherency of his intentions, Luger heart flips when he sees those eyes brighten, pupils widening in a clear expression of _want_. 

Tiny hands trembled at his neck, as they both stumble and shift their weight to find a balance, but they manage and Luger can hear a quiet, awed gasp as he straightens up to his full height. The child was like nothing on his shoulders, and he’s pleased at the lack of strain. He then starts to walk, giving the child a ride to the leafy demesne of their village. He can feel the tremble cease along with the child’s fear.

Luger finds himself mirroring Trellis’s smile on his face.


End file.
